


Working Things Out

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Cheating, Gym Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Danny was telling Sam the truth. There really was no other woman. He really was going to the gym. And, as Coach Baxter could attest, he really was getting a work out.





	Working Things Out

Danny had everything planned out. The night was supposed to be romantic. He made dinner himself, a vegan dish that he had looked up the recipe for and taught himself to cook, with the sole purpose of pleasing his girlfriend. Danny thought it looked and tasted like lawn clippings on a piece of cardboard, but Sam seemed to enjoy it, so he considered that a win. He had set the table up to appeal to her macabre aesthetic, a dark purple velveteen cloth sat under the wrought-iron candalabrah. 

Still, it didn’t work out the way Danny had hoped. The conversation was sparse and forced. The weight of the huge fight still hung in the patchouli-scented air. They each cleaned up their own dishes after they ate, Sam taking care of the serving dishes since Danny cooked. It was all too civil. “Sam, we really need to talk.”  
“What is there to talk about?”   
“Great, now you are being sarcastic. That’s really helpful.”  
“You were just sarcastic yourself!”  
“Was not!”  
“Yes, you were! When you said ‘that’s really helpful,’ That was sarcasm, Danny.”  
Danny slammed the silverware drawer after putting away the fork he had just dried. “You are impossible to talk to right now, so I’m going to the gym.”

Sam wasn’t having that. “Where are you really going?”

Danny sighed. “I told you, I’m going to the gym.” 

“You always say that, but I know you are cheating on me, Danny. I can tell.”

Danny was silent, but continued to put on his jacket and grab his keys.

“Where did you even meet her? Is it one of your students?” Danny was a high-school science teacher.

“I would never do anything like that with one of my students,” he said, irately. “I am not lying to you. There is no other woman, and I really do go to the gym.” Danny slammed the door, and slid into his car. He sent a text message, and was on his way. It was about a ten minute drive to the high-school. Danny turned invisible and flew there at a leisurely pace. He arrived and made his way to the weight room. A blond man was waiting inside. 

“Hello, Coach Baxter.” As though he wasn’t the one who asked him to come. “ Fancy seeing you here.”

The muscular gym teacher smirked. “You are the one who said you needed to blow off some steam in the weight room, Mr. Fenton.” He stepped a little closer. He was wearing light blue jeans and a tight black t-shirt. “What’s the matter? Wife troubles got you down?”

“Yeah,” said Danny, stepping closer now as well, “it’s the funniest thing. For some reason, she keeps thinking that I’m cheating on her.” He placed a hand on Dash Baxter’s broad chest, fingers splayed.

Dash hummed, and leaned in close. “I wonder,” When he spoke, Danny could smell the lingering odor of the mint Dash must have popped after reading the text. “where she would have gotten a idea like that?”

“Apparently I’m ‘too happy’ when I come home after working out.”

Dash didn’t hide the amusement from his smile or his eyes. “Exercise increases your serotonin levels.”

“I’ll have to remember that.” With that remark, Danny bumped himself up onto his tippy toes, and closed the distance between their mouths. The kiss they shared was passionate and fiery, as it always was during their rendevouz. , Danny knew that it was wrong, that his wife’s suspicions were fully justified, but he didn’t find himself caring. To him, meeting Dash like this was a workout. A way to blow off steam, have some fun, and just let go of the stresses of life. A way to feel the love and appreciation he no longer receive from Sam.

Dash reached around and slid one of his hands inside of Danny’s black denim pants. He rested it on one of his boxer-covered ass cheeks for a moment, before giving a firm squeeze.   
“All of this private training is paying off, right? I’ve got buns of steel.”

“Mmm, they are pretty nice.” Dash know slipped his hand under the material of Danny’s boxers and began to caress his ass, squeezing the cheek and running his large finger up and down the crevice in between. “But I still think my glutes are better.” The two men’s competitive nature was always a big element in their hook-ups. “In fact, I think you should crawl your cute little bubble butt up on that weight bench over there, and I’ll prove it to you.”

Danny did what he was told. He climbed onto the machine that was used for lifting weights and bench-pressing. At first he just sat there, but Dash told him to lay down and close his eyes, so he did. He didn’t open them, even when he sensed something was in front of his face, and felt the heat radiating off of it. Dash standing above Danny, jeans and boxer off. He had one leg on either side off the bench, and facing the side with Danny’s head. Dash, using the beam at the back for support, was hovering his ass just an inch or so from Danny’s face. “What do you think? Nice and firm?”

 

Danny opened his eyes and smirked. “I still think I need a closer look.” He gripped Dash by the hips, causing him to fall a little bit, and he had to adjust his grip on the bar. Dash let out a grunt of pleasure and surprise as he felt the warm breath and lips on his ass. Danny sucked the flesh there just a little bit, teasing grazing his teeth over it, before letting go. Dash whimpered a little, and then Danny’s tongue snaked out of his mouth, and began to lick a trail. Danny scooted back, and got up off of the bench entirely. He stood behind Dash, pressing his body to his, lips at his ear. “Please Dash. I need this. I need you.”

Dash turned around. They were chest to chest. “What about your wife, huh?” Dash’s breath was hot in Danny’s face. 

“Please, I don’t want to think about that, Dash. I can’t.. not right now. Please.” He ran his hands down the bare chest. “I really just need to focus on us, on tonight.” This was a conversation they had had before. Danny knew how Dash felt about him, knew that it wasn’t fair. He was hurting two people at once. He was selfish. But didn’t the selfless ghost hero of Amity Park deserve to be selfish for once? He felt divided. He didn’t want to think. He just wanted Dash’s hands on his body, his cock in his mouth.

Keeping this thought in mind, Danny lowered himself to his knees. He closed his eyes and took his lover into his mouth. He focused on the motions, on the smell, the taste. Anything to distract him. Anything to help take him away from his thoughts, his feelings of guilt, and of the stress of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Gym sex is hard to write.


End file.
